The present disclosure generally relates to water purification systems. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for removing hydrogen peroxide from water purification systems used in renal treatment systems.
Water purification systems can be used in a variety of applications. For example, water purification systems can be used to feed purified water to a dialysis treatment system. A hemodialysis system uses fresh fluid from a solution bag or a water purification system to generate dialysis fluid that is used to dialyze a patient. Water purification systems can be built from many different technologies such as, for example, an electrodeionization (“EDI”) unit having an electrodeionizer to obtain extremely pure water.
EDI units typically generate two streams of water—a treated water stream and a waste water stream. The treated water stream is extremely pure water that is substantially free of electrolytes. The treated water stream is used as the source water for other applications requiring purified water. The waste water stream may contain electrolytes and, depending on the design of the device, may have hydrogen peroxide as a byproduct of the EDI process. In this case, the waste water stream is usually emptied to a drain and discarded to prevent the hydrogen peroxide from being part of the treated water stream. However, discarding the waste water stream decreases the efficiency of the EDI for purifying water as approximately 25% of the water flow into a typical EDI unit becomes part of the waste water stream.